


Yeah, Right.

by HeavyMetalMothman



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Sexting, Two Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, couldn't write all of it tonight, they both make shitty choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyMetalMothman/pseuds/HeavyMetalMothman
Summary: I'ma fuck up my lifeI'ma fuck up my lifeI'ma fuck up my lifeI'ma fuck up my life





	Yeah, Right.

**Author's Note:**

> _I'ma fuck up my life_  
>  I'ma fuck up my life  
> I'ma fuck up my life  
> I'ma fuck up my life

_—_

_I'ma fuck up my life_ __  
_I'ma fuck up my life_ __  
_We gon' party all night_ __  
_She don't care if I die_ __  
_Yeah, right, yeah, right_ __  
_Yeah, I bet you won't cry_ __  
_Yeah, I bet you won't try_ __  
_But you know I don't mind_   
But you know I don't mind

 

_Yeah, right, yeah right_

_—_

 

“You’re sure - ah! You’re sure she won’t be here for a while?” A certain amount of anxiety pulsed through Ryan’s body, he wasn’t sure if his hands were shaking from the adrenaline coursing through him, or the pleasure that ignited his core with each possessive nip Shane delivered to the sensitive skin of his neck.

 

“We have a whole movie’s worth of time, Ry. Relax.” Shane purrs in his ear, sound of his voice like rich bourbon poured over solid rocks of ice in a crystal glass.

 

Ryan melted into his touch, doing the best he could to relax. Shane pulled him of the counter of the unoccupied bathroom and tugged him into a stall, long fingers wrinkling the crisp shirt with a white knuckle grip.

 

Shane knelt on the floor, not caring as his red Adidas collect filth from the dirty bathroom floor, dust sticking to his knees of his khakis as he worked Ryan’s belt lose with trembling hands.

 

 _She won’t be here until six._ Ryan calmed his remaining frazzled nerves before Shane could begin to pull them into a frayed line, taking Ryan his mouth with profound desire.

 

_—_

_Yeah you bet I know that she ain't_ __  
_Never give a single fuck about me_ __  
_Yeah, you bet she know that we ain't_ __  
_Never gonna be together, I see_ __  
_Yeah, you bet I go to see you when_ __  
_I'm feeling like a drum without a beat_ __  
_Yeah, you dance so good_   
And I think that's kinda neat

_—_

 

“Does she love you the way I do?” The question tumbles from Ryan’s lips as he looks down at his lover, swimming in the white hotel sheets beneath him. _Cloud baby… he looks like a cloud angel. This should be my sight to see, and mine alone._

 

Shane looks perplexed by the question, but his eyes quickly shift from confused to possessive, his thumbs dig into the meat of Ryan’s hip hard enough to leave dark purple bruises, just the way Shane likes them to be. He’s pleased with the whimper Ryan tries to hold back.

 

“No…” Shane starts, thrusting up inside him. He’s itching to pull another gasp, another moan, another complicit whimper out of Ryan. He’s so vocal, vocal for him and him only. “She doesn’t.”

 

Shane turns them over so Ryan’s beneath him, flushed bronze skin contrasting with sea of white. “She’s selfish…” Another thrust and another moan drifts from Ryan’s swollen red lips, abused by his own teeth, and prior to the love making, the obscene stretch of Shane’s cock. “She wants all the pleasure but offers nothing but the bare minimum in return.”

 

“Keep going...” Ryan’s voice is just as broken Shane’s promise to be faithful. Ryan wraps his arms around his neck, clinging to him like his high, high hopes they’ll be together one day.

 

“She takes… and she takes, and she takes. I’m so drained and I don’t even realize it sometimes.” He thrusts into Ryan hard, making him yelp and contract around him. “But you, Ryan… My Ryan… You give. You have so much to give and it’s so unconditional. God what I wouldn’t do for you…”

 

“Shane…” Tears prick the corners of Ryan’s eyes, and for a moment there’s a glimmer of sadness in his eyes.

 

“You know I only noticed recently I only pay attention to her when dresses up… and even so I’m just not interested.” Shane breathes against Ryan’s skin, like he’s trying to drink in his very essence. He let’s Ryan sink back into the sheets so he can intertwine their fingers. Ryan’s legs wrap around Shane’s torso to keep him close. “When you walk into a room, I can’t help but look at you. It’s like every time I see you, I’m seeing you for the first time.”

 

Ryan can’t keep his thighs from trembling. He’s close, and Shane’s not far behind him, making love to him like it’ll be the last time for while. Ryan comes around Shane, and Shane spills inside of him.

 

Shoot be damned, they lay in the hotel bed, intertwined and basking in each other’s glory. With the calm though, there’s sadness and guilt. Feelings they’ve been keeping at bay for too long.

 

_—_

_What you know about love?_ __  
_What you know about life?_ __  
_What you know about blood?_ __  
_Bitch, you ain't even my type_   
Yeah right, yeah right

_—_

 

The photo on Ryan’s instagram is a surprise, a classic call for attention. And it worked, Shane’s attention is had.

 

He double taps the screen, bright pink hearts bursting over Ryan’s face. That’s how Shane felt everytime he looked at Ryan, asburst of emotion and want.

 

Ryan was boldly begging for it, newfound confidence gained from a brand new haircut. His skin glowed crisp and golden under the sunlight, contrasted with the dark green foliage in the background.

 

Shane subconsciously licked his lips as his gaze lingered over Ryan’s parted lips, the way Ryan always did just before his know-it-all smirk could grace his brassy face. His eyebrows arched just so and his eyes… god, his _eyes,_ glassy brown irises, begging and pleading.

 

A notification ribbon from Ryan pops up almost immediately after Shane liked the photo. His lips curled into a smirk as he thumbed the grey ribbon with only a **_?_** in the message bubble. He wants to say _you askin for it, baby?_ He knows Ryan won't say no, so he goes with his better judgement.

 

_[Soon. Not today.]_

 

But when was a good day? It wasn’t fair to tease Ryan like that. It wasn’t fair that he stayed put while Ryan waited, and waited, and waited.

 

“What are you doing?” Sara’s voice filtered from across the room. Shane locked his phone and looked up, looking as innocent as possible.

 

“Nothing.” He said, with the best small smile he could manage.

 

She smiled and walked over to him, he nonchalantly flipped his phone in his hand so the screen was face down and un-incriminating. Shane’s first instinct was to curl away from Sara as she kissed him, he had to physically make himself to relax. A quick peck on the check and she was gone.

 

He watched her go before looking at his phone once more. The message from Ryan hurt more than Sara’s prying eyes made him nervous. Just two words and one little punctuation, the magic of their double life shattered like window pummeled by a stone, raining shards down on Shane’s exposed heart.

 

**_[Yeah, right.]_ **

 

_—_

_Yeah, you know I feel right_ __  
_Yeah, you living right now_ __  
_She don't ever pick sides_ __  
_Yeah right, yeah right_ __  
_I'm overthinking my pride_ __  
_But I don't gotta look nice_ __  
_She just diggin' my ice_   
She just diggin' my--

_—_

 

It’s 3am, Sara sleeps next to Shane, but Shane’s wide awake as his dimly lit phone screen burns holes in his retinas. His left arm has long since fallen asleep from the position he’s lying in but it doesn’t matter, he’s too hooked on the conversation with Ryan, surfing twitter until he gets a reply, like it makes it less suspicious.

 

**_[I wish you were here.]_ **

 

The statement is definitive, Ryan’s been a lot a better about saying what he wants and what he means. Shane gulps, knowing this could quickly head into dangerous territory. Up until now they’d really just poking each other’s metaphorical ribs and sending each other shit posts with the caption “thats u”.

 

Slowly, he types out a response, simple and honest as it may be, Shane’s already heating up.

 

_[I wish I was there too, baby.]_

 

**_[I want you.]_ **

**_[Right now.]_ **

**_[So bad…]_ **

 

Another wave of heat rolls through Shane, he can feel his dick twitch as the thoughts flurry into his head. He has to make a choice, suffer and cut it off before it gets out of hand, or continue to sext with Ryan.

 

He’s been clingy, clingier than usual, it’s the worst when Shane’s out of town with Sara. They don’t talk about the dramatic quotes Ryan likes on instagram, or the passive aggressive, self deprecating selfies he uploads to his stories whenever Sara posts a picture of them together. He’s acting a lot more like a jealous teenager, a complete 180 from the days he was strictly no homo.

 

He’s pushing it now, and Shane decides he’s gonna to let him push. Besides, Sara’s a heavy sleeper.

 

_[want you too babe]_

_[you been thinkin about me all day?]_

 

**_[yes…]_ **

 

_[mmmmm, what you thinkin about right now?]_

 

**_[you, in my arms]_ **

**_[kissing you until you’re breathless]_ **

**_[your cock deep inside me]_ **

 

_[you’re touching yourself right now, arent you?]_

_[badd boy Ry, thinkin about my cock all day.]_

 

**_[Can’t help it, you drive me wild, papi]_ **

 

_[I know baby]_

_[tell me what you’re doing rn]_

 

**_[stroking myself, imagining it’s you]_ **

**_[it’s not the same]_ **

 

_[you gonna fuck yourself on your fingers for me tonight?]_

 

**_[anything for you papi]_ **

**_[i wanna cum so bad]_ **

 

_[show me, baby]_

 

**_[img.1]_ **

 

_[fuck, Ryan…]_

_[you’re so fucking beautiful]_

 

Ryan stops responding and Shane know’s he’s lost in his own pleasure. It’s embarrassing how fast Shane is able to stroke himself to completion, staring at that blessed photo of Ryan, his Ryan.

 

He looks so fucked out already, Shane’s pretty sure he’d been touching himself before he even steered the conversation in that direction.

 

Shane gets up, doing his best not to disturb Sara anymore than he might have, he grabs a fresh pair of underwear. He cleans himself off in the bathroom, and finally takes in his appearance. He looks tired, like stress has been wearing him thin over time. Dark circles occupy the space under his eyelids, his eyes seem to sag under an invisible weight.

 

His phone buzzes on the counter and he picks it up without so much as a second thought.

 

**_[when are you going to break up with her?]_ **

 

Ryan know’s he’s alone now, and that’s really what irritates Shane about it. It wasn’t like he wanted to stay with Sara. It felt harsh just thinking about it, if he can’t stand being with her why does he stay?

 

It’s the lease, not the right time, wrong place, we already had this planned, that planned. He doesn’t want to admit they’re just excuses.

 

_[soon, baby, soon.]_

 

**_[that’s what you said last time. When Shane? When’s this game going to end? It’s me or her in the end.]_ **

 

A tear slips from Shane’s eye because he knows Ryan is right. He can’t have both, nor does he want both. So why does he wait? He was a fool for letting Sara bother him into dating her in the first place. He wasn’t incapable of the word “no”, just as he wasn’t incapable of the words “I’m leaving.”

 

He doesn’t even open the message and deletes the notification, just thinking about it causes his chest to constrict with anxiety.

 

He goes back to bed, feeling like a coward.

 

_—_

_And you bet I know that she ain't_ __  
_Never give a single fuck about me_ __  
_Yeah, you bet she know that we ain't_ __  
_Never gonna be together, I see_ __  
_Yeah, you bet I go to see you when_ __  
_I'm feeling like a drum without a beat_ __  
_Yeah, you dance so good_   
And I think that's kinda neat

_—_

 

Ryan’s text is the first thing on his mind the next morning.

 

Sara’s bubbly and excited for their friends wedding, her energy just puts Shane on edge. He’s purposely ignoring his phone, he can’t even face he and Ryan’s message log. Ryan sends an irritated _Hello??_ and later, a _fine, be like that._ Both make his heart pound like a hammer to a railroad spike.

 

They’ve argued before. They’ll argue again. But Shane’s never outright avoided his phone. He wants to open the messages and read through them, and at the same time he wants to ignore his phone and let the messages pile up. He lets the messages pile up, but Ryan doesn’t send anymore, Shane’s hear sinks lower and lower as he near obsessively checks his notifications every five minutes.

 

Sara’s dressed in a scorching yellow number, Shane doesn’t really notice until she pulls him in for a photo together. His patience is wearing thin, tight lipped as he appeared, and Sara seemed to finally pick up on it.

 

The reception was spent making passive aggressive statements back and forth between each other, until Sara snapped, well before Shane could.

 

“What’s your fucking problem?” She hissed, the daggers in her eyes were impossible to miss. She was angry, and if Shane had to guess, it was his fault. He didn’t want to go to the wedding in the first place, Sara had insisted. He should have said no. From the very beginning he should have said no.

 

He could be with Ryan right now, wrapped in his arms. Watching a movie, worshipping each other, or just staring at the ceiling as their hands move up and down their bodies in a soothing motion. He could have been with Ryan from the start, the moment he left Helen he should have been the shoulder to cry on. He was really, he practically took Ryan in until he was stable enough on his own. It occurred to him how snippy Sara was during that rough patch in Ryan’s life, and it added more fuel to the burning pyre.

 

“You’re my fucking problem.” He shot back. Sara immediately withdrew. Shane could see she was pulling herself back together, like she was about to break. And Shane didn’t care, or at least he didn’t want to. He sighed, calming down a little. “I need some air.”

 

Drink in hand, he made his way to the patio, followed by Sara though he pretended not to notice. He sat and loosened his tie, and just thought. Sara sat with him and didn’t say anything. He was thankful for the silence for however long it lasted.

 

Shane zoned out after a while, trying to think of how to put it lightly. Sara was going to react badly no doubt, he wasn’t really sure of what she was capable and he didn’t really want to find out.

 

His phone buzzed, another message from Ryan.

 

**_[I’m sorry about earlier Shane, I’m just frustrated. I’m trying to be understanding. Christ dude, you look like you’re being eaten alive by guilt or something]_ **

 

_[How do you know what I look like rn?]_

 

A moment later and Ryan sent him a link, an instagram post from Sara. It was a photo of him, staring off into the distance, sitting in that uncomfortable white cast iron chair, floral shirt and blue silk tie and all. The look on his face was unmistakable; he looked tired, haggard, and a little bit pissed off. Why she took that photo in the first place, Shane didn’t know, let alone why she thought it would be appropriate to post it.

 

His eyes flitted up to Sara, who was looking at her twitter feed with a bored expression.

 

“Sara.”

 

She looked up immediately, looking at Shane with a puzzled expression.

 

“I can’t do this anymore. We need to break up.”

 

_—_

_Yeah, right, yeah, right_

_—_

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update soon.


End file.
